Advancements in mobile device technology have provided mobile devices, such as cellular telephones and portable digital assistants (PDAs), that have increased functionality and allow users greater access and control of information. Users may access a number of screens displaying information, may navigate between screens, and may manipulate the information presented on the screens to arrange the information in a way that suits the user's preferences. Moreover, some of the screens accessed by the user may comprise information associated with one or more programs that may or may not be in execution. For example, some programs may be running, while other programs may be dormant, but may be invoked upon user interaction with a representation of the program (such as an icon).
The portable nature of mobile devices generally means that the size of the displays provided on the mobile devices is relatively small. Thus, users may, at times, only see portions of the information they have accessed depending on how much information can be presented within the area of the display provided.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide an improved mechanism for conveying to the user that the device is transitioning views from one screen to another and for indicating which screens are being accessed.